


Nice For what?

by Im__insignificant



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: BisexualT’Challa, BoxerErik, CockyErik, Erikthinkshesstaright, F/M, FighterT’Challa, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__insignificant/pseuds/Im__insignificant
Summary: T’Challa’s goes with his father to the U.S. on a trip and expects to actually help, but instead he’s put in high school.





	Nice For what?

**Author's Note:**

> Heloooo lovelies sooo this is my second fic thank you sooo much for the support last time. Feel free to comment to do the same here too:)

“ I heard he’s from some off grid island like Madagascar and his Dad is fuckin loaded.” “Nah I heard he’s a posh boy who got kicked outta the private school uptown.” “Ooooh gurrrl well wherever the fuck he’s from he’s hawwwwttt.” “Damnn Ari why you thirsty all the time?” T’Challa heard as he walked down the hall and past the kids who were shamelessly gossiping and staring at him. It was his first day in Oakland California High School and he was glad he let Shuri pack his clothes. “Brother they’ll rip you to shreds if you don’t let me pack for you”, she pleaded. “Why is there a problem with my attire? He asked as he gestured down to his black silk robes. “Are they not hip enough?” “Do me and everyone a favour and never say that word again” she said and threw a hoodie at him.  
~~~~~~~~  
Today he had on a faded Captain America t-shirt, jeans and some white sneakers. He didn’t understand why everyone still thought he was rich he thought to himself as he arrived to his locker. “It’s the way you carry yourself” a voice to his left startles him as if it heard his thought. He manages to drop his schedule and goes down to reach for and so does mystery voice. Their hands touch as they grab for the paper. He looks up and locks eyes with the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. She had kind eyes and a dazzling smile. “You good man?” She questions with a worried look. This is the first girl that he’s been attracted to in awhile,lately his fantasies had been filled with handsome faces and six packs. Breaking away from his thoughts, he stutters “Uh..well uh”. Bast he’s freezing again like Shuri teases him about any chance she gets. The girl cocks her head to the side and furrows her eyebrows. T’Challa finally snaps out of it and clears his throat. “Oh hey uh yes I’m fine I’m just having trouble with my locker” he lies. “Oh haha Yeaa these things can be little shits sometimes” she responds back. T’Challa then watches in awe as she hits the locker twice and it swings open. “Need anything else? I saw that you have Mr.Crenshaw as homeroom, word of advice” she says as she leans in to whisper. “Don’t sit in the front row he spits up a storm”. T’Challa laughs and gets up to help the beautiful girl. “I’m Nakia by the way” she says and puts her hand out. “T’Challa” he smiles back as he shakes her hand. “Well nice meetin ya, but I gotta go bells gonna ring soon she warns and leaves. Well maybe this American school won’t be so bad after all he thinks to himself as he watches her walk away.  
~~~~~~~~  
After the first bell, he still hadn’t found his class and was about to give up when he found the boys locker room. Being bored he walked in to use the bathroom and waste time. As he got closer to the showers he saw someone still there and turned to leave and give the guy some privacy, but he got distracted by the back muscles and that round ass. He turned to move away but the guy caught his mouvement and turned around , flushed, T’Challa ran. He waited a few minutes before going around and waited a few minutes before going back out.As he rounded a corner he ran into a solid body. “Aye man watch where you’re going!” a handsome boy about his height booms at him. “Fuck man I’m already late and you’re just slowing me down” the guy continues to rant as T’Challa seizes him in. The guy had dreads,gold rimmed glasses, plain white tee and a denim jacket. This close up T’Challa could smell his cologne and he wanted bask in the smell. “Aye earth to whatever” the boy says as he snaps his fingers a couple of times in front of T’Challa’s face. “Take a pic it’ll last longer” the boy says with a smirk. T’Challa blushes and finally snaps out of his reverie “I seem to be lost” He says hoping this guy is as nice as Nakia. “Aaaannd I seem to be late for my class” the other boy concludes as he pushes past T’Challa with huff.  
~~~~~~~~  
T’Challa’s first class was spent inside a bathroom stall after he had given up and second period wasn’t as bad because Nakia was there to escort him. Lunchtime came around and he and Nakia chatted while waiting in the lunchline. “Sooo see anyone you like?” She teased. Deciding to shoot his shot, he responded “well yes there is one girl and although I don’t really know her I’d jump at any chance to do so.” T’Challa replied smoothly. To add more to the effect he put on his most charming smile. “Awwwwwnnn haha if this is your way of asking me out I-“ already have an awesome nigga, that she vibes with” a voice interludes and arms snake around Nakia’s hips. “Erikkk stopp you’re embarrassing me and T’Challa” Nakia whines as she bats his hands away. T’Challa turns to look at “Erik” and his eyes widen alittle when he sees that it’s the guy he ran into earlier. “T’Challa this is Erik my boyfriend and Erik this is T’Challa” Nakia introduces. Erik gives him a nod looks him up and down “whattup man” and steals Nakia’s Apple and goes to sit down. T’Challa puts his tray down and goes to the bathroom. As he finishes splashing his face with water, Erik comes in.


End file.
